Live with the Blame
by half-angel05
Summary: When Kagome was 13 a tragedy hit her family, she blames the whole thing on herself. Kagome has hiden what happened in her family and when people ask about it she lies. What will Kagome tell her friends and Inuyasha. Rared M for language and future lemon.
1. The Dream

Live with the Blame

This is my second FanFic. So if any of you read my first i hope this is as good or better. Flames are welcomed; I use them as advice. Hope you like it enjoys.

Chapter 1 The Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

"Kagome has just gotten back and they are already fighting." Sango said annoyed. "Can't they just get along for one day? Just one."

"Yeah right, they're them. It would be a miracle if they got along even for 5 minutes." Shippo said teasingly.

"True, why don't they just realize they are in love, tell each other, and get it over with?" Miroku asked.

"Sit boy. Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit boy" Kagome yelled. "I can't believe you!"

Inuyasha got himself out of his new hole. "I don't like that kind of Ramen!"

"Uh! I am going home!"

"You just got back though." Shippo cried.

"I'm not going to stay here and get yelled at because I brought a new kind of Ramen for you guys to try." Kagome walking towards the well.

"You can't leave right now wench!" Inuyasha yelled running to catch up with her.

Kagome stopped. "Exactly why is that?"

"Because you are my damn jewel detector."

"Inuyasha?"

"What know wench?"

"Sit boy. I'm going home see you in a while."

"Ka...Go...Me." Inuyasha said face in the dirt.

Kagome jumped into the well and soon arrived in the mini shrine.

_The nerve of that guy. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him._

Kagome thought getting out of the well and going into the house.

"Mom? Souta? Gramps?" Kagome called. "I guess no one is home." Kagome said to no one. Kagome went upstairs and went to her bedroom. She took her big yellow bag off and went over and plopped on her bed.

_I'll take a nap then go back._

Kagome thought drifting to sleep.

* * *

dream sequence

"_Why not? Everyone else is going to the party. It's the biggest social event of the year." Kagome whined._

"_Just because you are now 13 does not mean you can go wherever you want. It does not mean you can stay out as late as you want either. Kagome you will stay home where it is safe." Kagome's father said._

"_I hate you! You never let me do anything! You are always yelling at me! You don't even care what I want! I hate you and...and I wish you were dead. I hate you!'" Kagome said with rage and ran to her room._

_Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi were shocked._

"_You know she didn't mean it. She just..."_

"_I know. I'm gonna take a drive."_

"_Ok."_

_It had been two hours since Mr. H left the house. Mrs. H was getting very worried. Just then there was a knock on the door. Kagome went to sit on the stairs to listen. Mrs. H got up from the kitchen table and went to the door.knock came from the back door It was an officer. Kagome froze she knew why all the reasons cops come to your home._

"_May I help you officer?"_

"_Mrs. Higurashi. I'm sorry to be the one to inform you this but your husband, he is gone. We did all we could do. A semie hit the car. I'm so sorry."_

_Mrs. H was crying softly not to let Kagome or Souta know._

_Kagome stood up and started bawling._

"_NO! It's not...It's not true your lying. He's not...he isn't dead...my father is not dead. Liar! He can't be. Your a LIAR!" Kagome yelled and ran to her bedroom and got her picture book out._

"_Sweetie." Mrs. H and the officer went upstairs. When they got to Kagome's room she was tearing her pictures of her and her father. _

"_Kagome. Kagome stop!" _

"_It's my fault. I wished him dead. I wanted him gone and he is. I killed him!"_

Kagome shot up out of bed.

"Dad!" Kagome yelled.

"Kagome? You ok sis?" Souta asked running into her bedroom.

"Yeah I am. Don't worry." Kagome answered getting out of bed.

Kagome walked to her closet to get out an outfit. She got out a green color tank top that said "I have lots of friends you just can't see them." and a pair of dark green hip huggers. She got out a pair of darker green sneakers.by the way Souta did leave the room She got her yellow bag and went down stairs.

"Hey hunny. What ya doing back so early? Did you and Inuyasha get into another fight?" Mrs. H asked.

"Yeah. I'm going back right now."

"Are you coming home tomorrow to go to your fathers grave?"

"I don't think so."

"But Kagome it's dad." Souta exclaimed.

"If she doesn't want to go then leave her be." Gramps said coming into the kitchen. "Why don't you go play some more of those 'brain rotting things'."

"Ok. By the way they're called video games." Souta said going upstairs.

"I'm going back see you guys later." Kagome said leaving.

"Kagome! You can't run away every time we bring the subject of you visiting your fathers grave." Mrs. H called as Kagome jumped into the well.

* * *

Ok. tell me what ya think. flames are welcome. thanks for reading please review.

Later,

Half-Angel 05


	2. interruption

Live with the Blame

Hope you liked the first chapter. Hope you like the story. Well here is chapter 2.

Chapter 2 Interruption

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome jumped into the well thinking about what her mother just said.

_I do not run away when we talk about visiting his grave. Do I?_

Kagome arrived in the bottom of the Bone Eaters well as usual. Kagome climbed out and started walking slowly to the village thinking about her father.

with inuyasha

Inuyasha was up in the God Tree in his favorite branch when he smelt one of his favorite scents.

_Kagome? I thought she would be gone longer. I mean when we get in fights she usually stays until I come and get her. Why do you go get her? _Another voice came in._ She is my jewel detector._ _Sure. That's why she is the only thing you think about when she is gone. I do not always think about her when she is gone. I'm sorry you think about her all the time when she is here too. No I don't. Yes you do. Why is it that you think about her and only her? I don't. I...I do. Don't I? Yes. Now why is that? I don't know. Yes you do. Why do you love the way she smells? Why can't you breath when she smiles or laughs? I...I'm in love with her. Exactly. Well my job is done. Now go tell her. I'll be back later to see how it went. Wait! I'm not telling her! Come back here! Kagome? What's wrong. _Inuyasha saw Kagome deep in thought.

_Why did you die? Is it because I wished it? Why did you have to go? It's my fault you died. I never wanted you to die. I love you. Come back to me daddy. I want you back. _A tear ran down Kagome's cheek.

_Kagome?_

"Kagome what's wrong why are you crying?" Inuyasha asked very worried.

"I'm not crying." Kagome said quietly, brushing the tear away.

"Yea you are, I smell your tears. What's wrong?"

"Inuyasha nothing is wrong." Kagome said raising her voice a little.

"Then why were crying?"

"I wasn't crying." Kagome said almost yelling.

"Yes you were, I smelt your tears. Now, what is wrong Kagome?"

"Nothing! Even if there was why would I tell you? You don't care about me! So just lay off!" Kagome said yelling then ran into the forest.

_Damn it Kagome. Where did you go? _Inuyasha asked himself running after Kagome. _Kagome why won't you tell me what is wrong? Why would she jackass? _The voice came back._ All you do is yell at her and say she is your jewel detector. I know, I just can't tell her how I really feel. Not yet. Not until I know she feels the same way as me. HEY! Numbskull of course she loves. If she didn't she would have left your happy ass along time ago. She loves you and if you can't see that then you are blind._ Inuyasha saw Kagome sitting down in the middle of the forest. _Now tell her before it is to late. _The voice went away.

"Kagome? I'm sorry I shouldn't have pushed you. You didn't want to talk about it I should had left you alone."

Inuyasha went to Kagome, she was crying. Inuyasha kneeled down beside her.

"Kagome?"

Just then Kagome turned around and threw her arms around his neck and buried her face into his chest.

"It's okay we don't have to talk about." Inuyasha said stroking her hair. "It's okay."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you. I'm sorry."

"No Kagome you said nothin' was wrong. I shouldn't have pushed you."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. _God he looks so hot in this light._

Inuyasha looked at Kagome._ Ok tell her now! Ok now! Now! Damn this isn't workin' it doesn't her lookin' at me like that. All googly eyed. Maybe I should ... No! Don't! Damn stop lookin' at me._

Inuyasha moved closer and closer and closer and closer then...

"INUYASHA? KAGOME?" Shippo yelled.

_Damn runt._

Shippo came to where the couple was.

"KAGOME! YAY! Your back!" Shippo wrapped his arms around tight and put his face in Kagome's tits.

_Lucky bastard...damn him...I want to be him right now._

"Kagome? You been crying. Did that jerk did somthin' to ya cause you know I got your back." Shippo said acting tough.

"Oh yeah?" Inuyasha bent down and was going to hit him but Shippo ran behind Kagome.

"Kagome!" Shippo whined.

"Stop Inuyasha. Let's get back to the others."

"Ok Kagome."

Inuyasha and Kagome started walking towards camp.

"Did I miss something? Were they actually being nice or am I losing my mind?" Shippo asked no one confuse. "Oh well." Shippo started off towards camp

* * *

.deahsdoor666- thanks for the compliment and as long as i get some reviews i'll write. 

broken.ballerina- here is your update.

I only got two. sobbs

Well thanks for reviewing you two and as long as i get a review asking for me to continue i will.

later

half-angel 05


	3. HELP!

i'm sorry i am trying to update at least two chappies every day but i have tons of crap to do in my house. Ok so the reason I am posting this authors note is I need help. I know i am only 2 chaps in. I got what is going to happen . I just need to fill in the blanks. PLEASE give me some ideas.

lilpinkpookie; don't worry they aren't going to tell each other how they really feel until way later in the story.

PLEASE HELP ME! so i can continue with the story.

later

half-angel 05


	4. Girl Talk

Live with the Blame

Ok I got this when i was trying to go to sleep. Because it was bothering me so much I didn't get to sleep until 3; 00 and i had to wake up at 7; 00. I am so tired. Thanks for the advice by the way. I'm gonna try to use it. Most likely i'm gonna use it though. Well here you go. I talk way too much.

Chapter 3 Girl Talk

Disclaimer i do not own Inuyasha if i did some things would be different and i wouldn't be writing fanfics.

* * *

Shippo ran to catch up to Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Kagome wait!" Shippo yelled.

Kagome stopped and let the little fox demon to catch up.

"Thanks Kagome." Shippo said out of breath.

"Feh. Little runt can't even run. And he calls himself a demon." Inuyasha said teasing Shippo. Shippo stuck his tongue out. He is soooo cute when he sticks his tongue out

"Stop you two! Can't you get along for one day!" Kagome said loudly.

"She is moody." Inuyasha said.

"Hey don't talk about Kagome like that, even if it is true!" Shippo said defensively.

"Shut up runt." Inuyasha said them stormed off after Kagome.

"God! They both are moody," Shippo said to himself then walked back to camp.

Back at camp

"Lady Sango, may I be of any assistance?" Miroku kneeled next to Sango who was building a fire.

"What are you trying to pull monk?"

"Nothing I just thought a lady like you should not be building a fire."

"And exactly is that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing I was just..."

"Just saying a girl can not start a fire! God you are such a lecher!" Sango's hand collided with Miroku's cheek.

"What did you do this time monk?" Inuyasha asked coming out of the forest, followed by Kagome and Shippo.

"Nothing I was just trying to help Lady Sango with the fire." Miroku said defensively.

"Sure Miroku." Kagome stated.

"Kagome want to go to the hot springs?" Sango asked.

"Of course Sango."

Kagome got her bag from Inuyasha and got out her shampoo, soap, two towels and her pajamas.

"Ready Sango."

Sango and Kagome went off to the near by hot spring.

"You never do learn, do you Miroku?" Shippo asked

* * *

At the hot springs

Kagome and Sango were in the hot springs were in the hot spring talking.

"So what took you and Inuyasha so long to get back from the well?" Sango asked.

"I...I don't know. I mean as soon as I got back we came to where we are staying."

"Sure," Sango began "Then why were you guys coming from a totally different direction then usual?"

"We got into a fight. I ran off. Why did you hit Miroku?"

"I don't know why, he was just trying to help make a fire and I acted like he was saying something else so I could hit him. I guess."

"Oh."

"I like hitting him. I take all my stress off on him"

Both girls started to laugh.

"Why aren't you and Inuyasha talking?"

"Huh?"

"I saw you two, when you looked at him you both blushed then turned away from each other."

"I...I don't know what you are saying."

"Come on Kagome I am your best friend."

"Ok but you have to promise not to tell anyone?"

"Ok."

"We almost kissed."

"What?"

"He caught me when I ran off, he kneeled down beside me and we almost kissed."

"Kagome!"

"We would have if Shippo didn't run into us."

"Haha. I bet that made Inuyasha happy."

"Yeah it did."

"Well you gonna talk to him about it?"

"I don't know. I should. Shouldn't I?"

"Yeah."

"Ok I will. Later."

They got out of the hot spring, got dried off, got dressed and went back to camp.

* * *

Yeah Miroku didn't spy...for once. lol. well i am hopefully gonna write another one today. if i do it will be in like 20 minutes to a hour. PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE. ok now i am just desperate.

later

half-angel 05


	5. You are so Annoying

Live with the Blame

sorry it took so long for me to update. SORRY! thanx for the reviews. and thanx for the ideas again. well here you go.

chapter 4 You're so Annoying

disclaimer sadly i do not own inuyasha

* * *

Sango and Kagome arrived at camp in the middle of a fight during Shippo and Inuyasha.

"Runt!"

"Meany!"

Inuyasha hit Shippo in the head a few times, Shippo stuck his tongue out at him which made Inuyasha hit Shippo in the head a few more times.

"Whiner!"

"Jerk!"

Kagome and Sango were just staring at them. Inuyasha knocked Miroku out because he told Inuyasha to stop.

"Bid mouth!"

"Baka!"

Inuyasha hit Shippo again. Kagome had had enough.

"STOP!"

Everyone was quite.

"Sorry Kagome, but Inuyasha started it!" Shippo yelled the last part pointing his finger at Inuyasha.

"Why you little..." Inuyasha began chasing after Shippo. Shippo jumped up on Kagome's shoulder.

"KAGOME!"

"Inuyasha sit boy."

Inuyasha hit the ground and ate a mouth full of dirt, Shippo started to laugh.

"Shippo! It is not funny you are in trouble too."

"But Kagome..."

"Shippo!"

"..." Shippo jumped off of her shoulder and went by the knocked out Miroku.

"I don't even want to know." Kagome said looking at Inuyasha and went to put her things away in her bag. She got out some ramen and started to cook it on the fire Sango made.Sorry just had to add that.

Miroku had gotten up right after dinner was done, they all ate around the fire in silence until Sango broke it.

"Thanks for making dinner it was good, as always." Sango said with a smile.

"Yeah thanks Lady Kagome, it was great." Miroku said cheerfully.

Shippo didn't say anything he was mad at Kagome, it was the first time he is going to be punished by his mother figure.

"Shippo i'm sorry you lust can't be starting so many things with Inuyasha and Miroku, ok?" Kagome said sweetly.

"Ok i won't I promise."

"Ok. Inuyasha you have to stop hitting him in the head so often. You know you can kill him if you hit him hard enough. So stop!"

"Feh. What ever."

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked standing up.

Inuyasha got scared. "Yeah?" He was excepting a 'sit' so he closed his eyes waiting for it.

Kagome walked over to him scary music in the background. lol

"Can I talk to you? ALONE." Kagome asked looking at Miroku then Sango then Shippo.

Inuyasha tilted his head. "Uh, sure." Inuyasha stood up next to Kagome then crouched down for her to get on.

"We will be back in a few." Kagome yelled to her friends as Inuyasha jumped into the with her on his back.

"I wonder what they are up to." Miroku said looking at Sango.

"I don't know." Sango said turning away so Miroku or Shippo couldn't see the smirk.

* * *

with inuyasha and kagome.

They landed on a cliff leaning over a lake in a few minutes. Kagome got off of Inuyasha and stood in front of him in silence.

"So why'd want?"

"Um, well..."

"Yeah?"

"Let me finish! I wanna now why'd you try to kiss me?"

"Ha I tried to kiss you? You tried to kiss me!"

"No I didn't! LIAR!" Kagome said shouting.

"I remember **you** coming close to me, **you** closing your eyes tryimg to kiss** me**!"

"No I didn't!"

"What ever."

"You are so annoying Inuyasha!" Kagome said pushing Inuyasha off the cliff into the lake below and walked away.

* * *

ok at first was not going to put that but thought it would be funny. lol. ok i WILL update today if I don't you can totally kill me.

Tsuki no Tenshi It would be great to.

Deahsdoor666 thanks for the idea.

DracoGirl159 as long as i get reviews i will.

later

half angel 05


	6. Tears

Live with the Blame

sry I didn't update the day i said i was going to, my mom forgot to pay the internet bill and she said it wasn't important. So after about a hour of begging she said she would pay it. So yay I got my internet back. So you can kill me if you want but you will never see what happens. Thanx for the reviews. Here's my next chappie.

Chapter 5 Tears

Disclaimer i don't own inuyasha

* * *

Kagome walked away very angry at Inuyasha.

_Uh I can't believe him, saying I tried to kiss him. He is the one who started moving into me. It is his fault. He is such a baka! He did try to kiss me. Why did he try? Did he just feel sorry for me? Or dose he actually love me? As if Inuyasha loves me. I make myself_ _laugh._

Kagome finally got back to camp. Sango and Miroku were still up. Shippo was asleep in Kagome's sleeping bag.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Sango asked looking her friend in the eye waiting for a reply.

"He had an accident with a cliff and a lake." Kagome answered smiling.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled coming out of the forest. "Why in the hell did you push me off that cliff?" Inuyasha asked water dripping off of him.

"You deserved it. Liar! Jerk! Baka!" Kagome shouted before taking a seat on the ground next to the fire.

"I did not lie! You were the one who tried to kiss me!" Inuyasha argued.

"No. I. Didn't. You tried to kiss me!" Kagome spat back.

"Feh! Whatever wench."

Inuyasha hadn't realized she had tears in her eyes. Kagome got up and walked off. Sango and Miroku saw the tears and when she walked past Inuyasha he smelt them. They watch her disappear into the forest.

"Go after her Inuyasha!" Sango yelled.

"Why should I?"

"Because she at least needs to know you care about her a little, since you won't tell her why you tried to kiss her!" Sango said turning away and beginning to walk away. Then she stopped. "Inuyasha, you know you are the only one she really opens up to, even more than me." Then she took her place next to the transformed Kirara and drifted off to sleep.

Inuyasha stood there a moment then sped after Kagome before she got to that damned well. He finally got to her she was at the edge of the well.

Inuyasha landed behind of her. "Kagome?"

"Leave me alone Inuyasha."

"Why what's wrong Kagome? I know it is something more then that almost kiss."

"Inuyasha just leave me alone! I don't want to talk about!"

"Why Kagome? Why won't you talk to me or Sango? What is it?"

"Listen Inuyasha maybe I don't want to tell you because I don't want to believe it happened! Maybe I just want to forget the whole thing! Now LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Kagome listen. I want to talk to you please." Inuyasha said worried A/N Inuyasha is so cute when he is worried. He is so adorable. He is so...oh sry me and my friend has a cartoon fetish, at least that's what all of our other friends say. ok anyways i'll get back to the story now

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! SIT!" Kagome yelled then jumped in the well.

Inuyasha hurried to his feet and jumped in the well behind her.

* * *

Ok cliffie. Do you hate me now? I wouldn't blame you if you did. Anyways i'll update as soon as i get...5 good reviews, ok? Oh and i'm gonna put this short poem up check it out and tell me what you think. The title is the Pain. Anyways please review. I say anyways alot don't I lol ok that's really not funny. Ok well see ya.

Later

Half-Angel 05


	7. Telling

Live with the Blame

Thanx for the reviews.

DmnhntrX thanx for calling me cool and i know it was short sorry and u can hate me for not updating in forever

lilpinkpookie yes she is, u will definitely like this chapter. note sarcasm

InuGirl159 well here is your update

Secret411 Sorry I didn't update again that day, I was going to but, I didn't get to it. Sorry. And thanx for the compliment.

Escritor I will start doing that sorry for that.

djl sorry i left at a cliffhanger it seemed like a good place to stop.

Roswellfanatic91 i'm glad someone agrees with me about that.

Terra34 Ok ok i will this chapter I promise, and she had to yell at him i'm sorry.

aznangelstarQT here is your update

those are the reviews i got forthe lastchapter. This chapter is going to have fluff in it so all of u who have been waiting for Kagome and Inuyasha to get together, it's going to start now.

Chapter 6 Telling

disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

Inuyasha jumped into the well after her.

When Kagome got back to her era it was raining hard. Kagome ran to her house, she called for her mom, brother, and grandfather.

"Mom! Souta! Gramps!"

No answer. The lights flickered, then again, the third time they didn't come back on.

_Just my luck. I wonder where..._ Kagome's thoughts were interrupted by Inuyasha.

"Kagome?"

"Why did you follow me? I told you to leave me alone!" Kagome shouted the last part.

Inuyasha winced. "Kagome," Inuyasha came up behind Kagome. "What's wrong? I want to help." Inuyasha said his voice filled with worry and concern.

"Leave me alone Inuyasha! I don't want to talk about it!"

"Kagome I only want to help," Inuyasha put his hand on her shoulder "I can only help if you let me though."

"Maybe I don't want help! Did you ever think of that?" Kagome yelled and then pushed him into the counter behind them.

"Kagome?"

Kagome realized what she did. She had pushed Inuyasha, the only person that has actually tried to help her with her fathers death, she pushed the guy she loved, the guy she cared about most. Kagome looked at Inuyasha then ran out the front door.

"Kagome." Inuyasha whispered before running after her.

Kagome ran in the rain, she felt the rain stinging her skin, but she didn't care she only wanted to get to her destination. Kagome ran to an old black metal gate, it said GRAVEYARD in big bold letters, then ran in. Kagome ran up the paths until she got to the bottom of a big hill. She stared up it and then began running up.

Inuyasha was right behind her. He could smell her tears, they were faint, but they were there.

When Kagome got to the top of the hill she saw a tree that stood about 10 feet tall, underneath was a tombstone she slowly walked to it and then collapsed at the head of the grave.

Inuyasha stood silently behind her.

"It's not fair! It's my fault! You're dead and it's all my fault!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha walked closer to her.

"It's my fault! I wished you dead! And you died! It's not fair! I didn't want you gone, I wanted you here with me and mom and Souta and gramps! I didn't want you gone, come back please." Kagome quietly said the last part.

Inuyasha walked up to her the rest of the way and kneeled down beside her.

"Kagome. I'm sorry. I didn't know, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault Inuyasha. It's mine. Everything. My fathers death. Breaking the jewel. Maybe everything would have been better for the both of us if I never fell down that old well..." Kagome was interrupted.

"Don't you ever say that Kagome! If you never fell down the well I would still be stuck to the God Tree. Shippo would be dead by the Thunder Brothers. Sango would never trust any demon, even the good kind. Miroku would be a lecherous monk more then he is now...I would never know how to trust. I would never have a friend like you...I wouldn't be able to love again."

With that Kagome looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at Kagome.

"Inuyasha?"

"Kagome."

Inuyasha kissed Kagome with want. Kagome's eyes widened with shock then relaxed and kissed him back. Inuyasha pulled her closer by her waist, she put her hands in Inuyasha's hair. Inuyasha licked Kagome's bottom lip for access, Kagome opened without hesitation. He began to massage her tongue, then Kagome started to massage his tongue. She moaned into his mouth this made Inuyasha purr. They finally came up for air and just stared at each other.

""Kagome?" Inuyasha broke the silence "Maybe I did try to kiss you in the woods." Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"Oh! So you finally admit it?"

"Yep."

"Uh."

Inuyasha looked a her fathers grave. _I can't believe her father died. I thought he was just gone whenever I came. It dose make sense kinda. She never talks about him and whenever we bring up the subject of her father she changes it. She would always tense up and look sad when Sango talked about her father. Now I wish I never brought it up. Kagome has had to live with the blame of her fathers death. She blames herself..._Inuyasha's thoughts were interrupted.

"I love you Inuyasha." Kagome said just like that.

Inuyasha just stared at her.

"I love you. I have loved foe along time now. I didn't think you felt the same way. You were always going off to see Kikiyo and..."

"I love you too."

Kagome smiled a little. _Wow! I went to my fathers grave, I told Inuyasha about his death, and I told Inuyasha I love you. Could this day be any better?_

Inuyasha stood up "We should get home before you get sick."

"Ok." Kagome stood up and her and Inuyasha began walking home. They didn't have to worry about Inuyasha's dog ears, nobody was out and if people were out they wouldn't see them. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and they walked hand to hand to Kagome's house.

* * *

The last part I just thought it would be cute. I am writing my other chapter as you read this so expect it soon. Oh next chapter lemon warning. Oh and if any of you like Wolf's Rain too. I'm putting a story up for it. It is called Vengeance Is A Powerful Thing. Well till next time.

later

half-angel 05


	8. What gose on when the lights go out

Ok I didn't get to update as soon as I wanted to, but I still am updating. PLEASE don't hate me. Well thanks for the reviews.

Terra34 Well I can't tell you that, mostly because I don't even know right now. Anyway if she is going to be half you will find out next chappie. Do you think Kagome should be a half-demon?

Fiona McKinnon What does PAMS mean? I tried to figure that out but I can't.

anime-lover-forever2007 It was cute wasn't it? Thanks was that good fluff?

lilpinkpookie Yeah I made them hold hands. hehe. I was in a wierd mood when I wrote the last chapter.

devilsPlayground Thanks. I'm glad you enjoyed it.

those are the reviews for this one. Remember Lemon. sorry if it isn't that good.

Chapter 6 What goes on when the lights are out?

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha finally arrived at Kagome's house. When they got into the house Kagome said she would go get candles. A/N remember the power's out.

"This is all I could find," Kagome said holding up three candles. "There are probably more in gramp's room." Kagome began looking around.

"What are looking for?" Inuyasha asked.

"Something to light these. Something like a match, or something."

"Would this thing work?" Inuyasha said holding up a lighter.

"Yeah, hey wait a minute,"

"What?"

"Lighters are usually for cigarettes. They are these things that can kill you."

"They can kill you? How?

"Well...Oh never mind i'll explain later. Give me it please." Kagome asked holding her hand out.

"Yeah here ya go." Inuyasha dropped the lighter in her palm.

Kagome light the candles.

"Come on Inuyasha lets go look in gramp's room." Kagome said walking towards Kitchen to go upstairs. Inuyasha quickly followed.

When they got upstairs They walked to the end of the hall and walked into the door that leads to gramp's room.

"It smells real bad in here Kagome, can you hurry it up?"

"Yeah i'll hurry." Kagome went over to his dresser and got eight other candles. "Good, this should be enough. Come on lets get out of here."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Inuyasha said following her out the door and shutting it behind them.

When they got to her room Kagome walked over to her dresser and got out a pair of silk green bottoms and s white noodle strapped shirt.

"Stay Inuyasha, I'm gonna go take a shower you can lay down...or something." Kagome said before turning around and disappearing into the darkness of the hallway.

"Stay Inuyasha." Inuyasha said mockingly. "She treats like a god damn dog!" Inuyasha heard the shower start and laid down on her bed.

_I wonder how long she will be. I want to join her. Wait where in the hell did that come from? It would be nice though. Kagome._ Inuyasha thought and soon drifted off into a light sleep.

Kagome got out of the shower and wrapped herself into a towel and began brushing and drying her hair. After she was done she dropped the towel and got dressed. She grabbed the candle and headed towards her room. When Kagome got there Inuyasha was asleep on the bed. she walked over to the dresser and put the candle down next to the others. Inuyasha woke up with just the little noise he heard.

"Oh hey Kagome."

"Hey."

Inuyasha got up and walked over to her._ She looks great in that. I wonder what she would do if I..._

Just then Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by the waist and began kissing her. Kagome was a little shocked but soon returned the kiss. She put her hands around his head as soon as she felt Inuyasha tongue on her lip, she allowed him to enter. Inuyasha's tongue began massaging her tongue and Kagome returned the favor. She began moaning in his mouth, and Inuyasha moved his hand to the front of her shirt. Kagome broke the kiss for air. Kagome looked at Inuyasha.

_He looks so good right now. _She finally realized where Inuyasha's hand was. _Is that why I broke kiss? Or really need air? Dose he want to...dose he want to have sex? I mean, I might, I do love him_.

Kagome began kissing Inuyasha. Inuyasha slipped his tongue into her mouth and began massaging her tongue, and Kagome returned the favor. Inuyasha slipped his hand under her shirt and up to her nipple, he began playing with it. Kagome moaned into his mouth again, and Inuyasha kissed her with more passion and want.

Inuyasha broke the kiss this time and took his hand out of her shirt.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Are you sure? Do you want to do this?"

Inuyasha looked at her. _What if I said yes? Would she be mad at me? Would she? Would she be happy?_

"I love you Inuyasha."

"I love you too."

That was answer enough for her she began kissing him again. He didn't hesitate to return it with just as much or even more passion.

_Kagome do you want to be with me like this? Or are you just doing this 'cause I want to? Do you know I want you?_ Inuyasha's train of thought was lost when he felt Kagome taking his top kimono off. Kagome dropped his top kimono on the floor. She soon began taking off his other kimono top, she also dropped that on the floor.

Inuyasha took Kagome's shirt off and felt her breast against his chest and began to get hard. Inuyasha could smell the arousal from Kagome. Kagome moved her mouth away from Inuyasha's and he began to kiss her neck. Kagome felt his harden member against her and moaned. Inuyasha began to play with her breast. Kagome met Inuyasha's lips again.

Kagome began trying to take her bottom off, Inuyasha realized this and began helping. Next it was time for his pants to come off. When his pants were off he picked Kagome up by her butt and put her up against a the wall with her legs wrapped around Inuyasha's waist.

"Inuyasha." Kagome moaned. Inuyasha moved his hand down to her thigh and began feeling her inner thigh up and down.

Kagome began to get wet. Inuyasha ripped her panties off and moved his hand to her pussy and moved two of his fingers in her carefully. Kagome let out a loud moan. She liked the new feeling. Kagome moved her mouth again to get air. Inuyasha began kissing down her neck. Inuyasha moved is fingers in and out of her. Kagome was moaning louder with every motion. Inuyasha kept his fingers going in and out until she reached her climax, Kagome went on his hand. Inuyasha slowly took his fingers out and licked his fingers. Inuyasha carried Kagome over to the bed and laid her down and got on top of her, his forearm holding him up.

"Kagome are you sure you wanna do this cause we can wait?"

"No Inuyasha I wanna do this now."

"Ok." Inuyasha took his boxers off. A/N Lets pretend he had boxers on. Ok? "It is gonna hurt for a only moment."

"Ok."

Kagome and Inuyasha both took a deep breathe at the same time. Kagome felt Inuyasha's hardened member and got arouse more, Inuyasha smelt it and was smirking. Kagome shut her eyes and took another deep breathe. Inuyasha positioned himself and thrusted himself into her. Kagome let out a small yelp. Inuyasha stayed there for a moment until Kagome was relaxed.

Inuyasha slowly pulled out then thrusted into Kagome softer then the first time. Inuyasha began to go faster and harder when Kagome asked him to. Kagome and Inuyasha both moaned loudly. Kagome was hugging Inuyasha and scratching his back with her nails. Inuyasha's ears twitched when Kagome moaned loud because her mouth was right by his ear, the only thing holding them up was one of Inuyasha's are, and the only thing covering them was Kagome's blanket. Soon they reached their climax and moaned one last time before collapsing. Inuyasha turned on his back and Kagome climbed on top of him with on hand on his chest and her leg draped over his legs.

"Kagome, I love you."

"I love you too, and always will."

"Then I need to ask you something important."

"Ok."

"No matter what you will always love me and I will always love you. So I need to know if you will become my mate...well like you call it, it is a marriage."

"Of course Inuyasha I never want to leave you."

Inuyasha smiled and watched Kagome drift to sleep.

"And I will never leave you ever, no matter what." With that said Inuyasha fell asleep.

* * *

Ok I got it done. YAY! Tell me was that ok? Did it suck? There is going to be another lemon in the next chapter too. PLEASE review and tell me what you think of the lemon...oh and the rest of the chapter.

later

half-angel05


	9. Play Time

Here's the next chapter. I hope you guys like it. Thanks for the reviews.

Terra34 I'll try to make this lemon longer. Ok she might turn into a half-demon.

Fiona McKinnon Ok I didn't know what PAMS mean thanks.

anime-lover-forever2007 Ok i'm hurrying, i'm hurrying. I might post another chap today. I got nothin' better to do.

xiDOREyoux no it is NOT done yet. still a while yet.

lilpinkpookie ok i i'll use another word.

Kawaii Bell thanx here is that update i hope you enjoy.

Budman15 thanx!

Well those are the reviews for this chapter. I'll try to make this lemon better.

Chapter 8 Play time

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome woke up and looked at the alarm clock next to her bed. It read 4:00 am.

"4:00 am?" Kagome whispered trying not to wake Inuyasha.

Kagome turned over to see Inuyasha. She then removed his arm from her and silently got up and put Inuyasha's upper kimono on then walked out of the room and to the bathroom.

When Kagome was done she went to the sink and washed her hands, and the reflection in the mirror caught her eye.

_You never change Kagome your body always stays the same no matter what you do._

Kagome finished washing and drying her hands and left back towards her room. When she got there she was shocked not to find Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha?" she called.

She walked down the hall again, suddenly a pair of arms came from behind her and grabbed her and pulled them closer to their owner.

"You're mine now." Inuyasha whispered in her ear.

Kagome turned around to face Inuyasha and she hit Inuyasha on the shoulder.

"Jerk! You scared me!" Kagome shouted.

"That was the point." Inuyasha said with a smirk before pulling Kagome into a passionate kiss. Kagome forgot she was even mad at him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Inuyasha pushed her against the wall and took his kimono off her; Inuyasha put his hand on Kagome's breast and squeezed it. Kagome moaned loudly, she loved it when Inuyasha touched her, and he loved when he pleased her like this.

"Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha moved his mouth down to her nipple and put it in his mouth and started playing with it with his tongue. Kagome moaned in pleasure while Inuyasha began getting hard. Inuyasha lifted Kagome and pushed her against the wall as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Inuyasha began to kiss her neck and lick it. Kagome wanted him right then and there, but Inuyasha took her legs off of him and made his way back to the room.

Kagome stood there with a confused look on her face, Inuyasha looked out the door.

"You coming or not?" Inuyasha said with a smirk. _What is he planning to do?_ Kagome thought walking into her room.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome couldn't see Inuyasha. Inuyasha came up behind her and turned him to face him then pulled her into a kiss full of want and need.

Inuyasha picked her up and walked over to their bed and laid her down. He climbed on top of her and felt her nipples harden. He lowered his head and kissed her, and soon moved down to her neck. There he stayed licking and sucking on her neck. Inuyasha moved down to her nipple and started to plat with it with his tongue, then soon gave the other the same attention. He looked at her with a smirk then went down to her crotch A/N ok if anyone has an idea to call it other then a pussy then tell me, cause not everyone likes the term 'pussy' referring to a girls crotch. so i'm just gonna use crotch till someone gives me another term if you don't like the term. and started to lick the opening. He then dived his tongue in her, she let out a moan and wrapped her legs around his head, Inuyasha had to use his fingers to get to her. Kagome started to moan louder and pant. Kagome's juices soon went into Inuyasha's mouth, Kagome soon removed her legs as well. When Inuyasha got back up to Kagome's face he saw her hair matted to her face and her panting. Inuyasha came down and kissed her, she wrapped one of her arms around his neck and put the other on his chest and pushed him over so that Kagome was on top and Inuyasha was on the bottom.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha pulled away and looked at Kagome.

"Yeah?"

"What..."

"Oh it's only fare if I make you feel 'good'" Kagome said with a smirk.

Kagome lowered her head and began to kiss Inuyasha. While they were kissing Kagome slipped her hand down to Inuyasha's dick, she then started to rub it up and down while Inuyasha slightly moaned into Kagome's mouth. She then broke the kiss and looked at Inuyasha smiling. She then made her way down to his dick an if you don't like the term 'dick' tell me another word i could use. and licked the tip of it. She then slowly put a little of it in her mouth, then came back up. She then grew tired of teasing Inuyasha, she wanted to taste him. She deep throated his dick making Inuyasha moan more. Inuyasha put his hands firmly on Kagome's bed and every time Kagome pulled out then put 'it' back in her mouth his grip on the sheets got tighter. Kagome was enjoying this, she was moaning on 'it' and she was wet more then ever now and Inuyasha could smell it. Inuyasha soon reached his climax and let his seed in her mouth. Kagome soon came up and saw Inuyasha panting as fast as possible. Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked at the girl who brought him so much pleasure. He grabbed her face and began to kiss her again. Kagome had positioned her self right, now all she needed to do was break away from the kiss and sit on Inuyasha. Kagome slowly pulled away from Inuyasha and sat up. Inuyasha gave a confused face then realized where one of the things that mattered the most was, Kagome's crotch was right on Inuyasha's. Kagome slowly began to move up and down making Inuyasha go into her-not like he wouldn't by himself-. Inuyasha put his hands on her waist to guide where to go and the movements to take. Kagome soon began to speed up making both of them moan together-Kagome louder of course-. Inuyasha began to move his hips with the rhythm of Kagome make him go deeper inside of her, making her moan louder. Kagome began to pick more speed until she couldn't go any faster, hey it might not have been as Inuyasha but it was pretty fast. Kagome and Inuyasha was going to the same rhythm and soon reached their climax. Kagome collapsed on Inuyasha's chest and Inuyasha began to feel her up, he wasn't done yet and neither was kagome. He brought his hand to her one of her breast and started to squeeze it.

"Do you wanna go again Inu?"

"Of course, but only if you want to." Kagome then kissed Inuyasha and that was the beginning of round 3.

* * *

Ok yeah i know took me a LONG time to post it. Sorry. So did you like it? Was the 1 or 2 lemon better? Was it ok? Well reviews is all I need. 


	10. Marking his Mate

Hiya! Thanx for the reviews.

Thanx again. Anyways this has a little lemon in it.

Chapter 9 Marking his mate.

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

Kagome was again on top of Inuyasha grinding with him. Inuyasha had Kagome by the waist guiding her, both moaning with each other never wanting this experience to end, but they knew it would soon.

Kagome and inuyasha knew once they were back in feudal Japan they wouldn't be able to make love, at least not long. They would never have much time with collecting the shards, finding Naraku, fighting off demons, and of course everyone always being with them, but they knew they would find time for each other even it was a few minutes.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome down into a passionate kiss, then flipped her over so that he was on top.

Inuyasha was holding himself up with his forearms looking down at **his** Kagome.

"Kagome, you know I love you and always will right?" Inuyasha asked with a soft voice.

"Yeah, of course I know you love me. Do you think I would be underneath you completely naked if didn't think you loved me? I love you Inuyasha and always will no matter what. Ok?"

Inuyasha let out a soft chuckle, it was true from all the time he has known Kagome she never even once talked about sex or anything sex related. He knew she wouldn't have sex with someone she didn't care deeply for or even talk about it. That was one of the many things he liked about Kagome, not everything was about sex with her.

"Ok Kagome. I've been putting this off all night and I need to do it."

"Ok what do you need to do?"

"Mark you. I have to mark your neck so everyone will know you're mine and if they even think about touching I will kill them."

"Inuyasha. You are over protective you know that?"

"Only over you." Inuyasha said kissing her neck. "Kagome this hurt only for a moment. I swear." Inuyasha then punctured her neck with his fangs. He then licked the access blood from it, making sure it wasn't bleeding still.

Kagome had her eyes shut wincing at the short pain she felt, but she didn't care, she was now officially Inuyasha's. She opened her chocolate eyes to meet his golden ones looking down on her.

"I love you, my mate." Inuyasha said lowering his head and kissing Kagome. Inuyasha then brought his hand up and began to play with Kagome's nipple earning moans from Kagome. Kagome arched her back and Inuyasha took her nipple in his mouth and began to play with it.

Kagome began to moan louder Inuyasha couldn't take it and began to thrust into her. Kagome moaned a little louder. Kagome and Inuyasha started moving at the same pace and beat soon enough. Inuyasha moved his mouth back up to her mouth and began to kiss her, letting both of their moans go into each others mouth.

Kagome put her arms around Inuyasha back and Inuyasha put one of his arms around hers, having his forearm holding both of them up. Inuyasha began to go faster and harder, Kagome began to dig her nails in his back. Kagome broke the kiss for air and put her head on his shoulder for support.

Inuyasha began to moan louder, Kagome began to as well. Inuyasha was so focused on Kagome he didn't hear someone come in the front door.

Downstairs

Mrs. Higurashi walked in the door and out her over coat on the couch.

"If there was an earthquake those two would sleep through it. I swear those two are the most laziest boys." Mrs. H said walking into the kitchen. "I'll just let them sleep in the car..." Mrs. H stopped, she heard something coming from upstairs. "Tonight." She finished her sentence and began to walk up the stairs slowly.

Mrs. H stopped in front of Kagome's room, the lights flickered on then off. She reached for the handle and opened the door...

* * *

Ok i'm stopping here 'cause i'm evil as hell. If you want to know what happens review, and if you have ant ideas on what should happen tell me. Ok well i'm gonna go wait for some reviews. See ya.

Later

Half Angel05


	11. Explaining

Ok I'm being nice and updating now. Thanx for the reviews.

Ok well here is the next chappie.

Chapter 10 Explaining

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

Mrs. Higurashi opened the door to Kagome's room and saw something she never thought she would see. Kagome had her nails in Inuyasha's back having a orgasm and Inuyasha holding them up and moaning.

Mrs. H was wide eyed she blinked then hurried and closed the door loudly to let her presence known. Inuyasha stopped and both of them looked at each other.

"Shit!" Inuyasha blurted out. "Your moms home." Inuyasha said laying Kagome down and sitting up.

"Are you sure it was her?" Kagome said also sitting up.

"There is only one way to be sure." He said standing up and getting his boxers remember we are pretending he has boxers. and kimono pants.

"but what if it was her, she saw us, my mom saw me having sex!" Kagome raised her voice a little.

Inuyasha tossed her his under kimono.

"Put it on and lets go see if it was her."

Kagome put it on and left down the stairs with Inuyasha. When Inuyasha and Kagome got downstairs the lights flickered on and they saw Mrs. H sitting at the table.

"Hey mom." Kagome said a little to hyper.

"Kagome." said her mom in a mad tone.

"how was your night?" asked Kagome.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." Mrs. H replied.

Kagome let out a nervous giggle and looked at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha had his head down looking at the ground, at that moment he found it very interesting.

"So Inuyasha, did you have fun tonight?" Mrs. H asked.

"Umm, yea." Inuyasha mumbled never looking up from the ground.

"I hope so."

"Mom I can explain! Really I can." Kagome spat out. "See when I got back there I was sad because of dad Inuyasha asked what's wrong and I didn't feel like talking then So he asked again I said Leave me alone and I ran away He caught me and we almost kissed but were interrupted by Shippo We went back me and Sango went to the hot springs then came back we ate dinner and I talked to Inuyasha he said it was my fault I tried to kiss him then I got mad we came here I pushed him and ran to dad's grave I told inuyasha about dad we kissed we came home found candles and we um. Well you know the rest." Kagome said all in one sentence.

Mrs. H just starred at her daughter "Ok let me get this straight. You went back to Inuyasha's time. He wanted to know what was wrong. You didn't want to tell him. He kept asking until you finally ran. When he caught up with you, you were going to kiss but was interrupted by Shippo. You guys went back to where you were saying and you and Sango went to take a bath. When you guys got back you guys ate and then you talked to Inuyasha. He said you tried to kiss him when in fact he was the one who tried to kiss you. You got mad and you guys came here. You pushed him and ran to your father's grave. Then you told Inuyasha about your father and then you guys kissed. You came home and found some candles and then you guys um...made love?" Mrs. H asked.

"Umm actually we made love about 4 times." Kagome said.

Mrs. H gave her daughter a oh-really look. Kagome gave out a small uncomfortable giggle. Inuyasha still found the floor fascinating.

"You guys are lucky that gramps and Souta are out in the car asleep and didn't see or hear what I saw. I don't feel like explaining to Souta and trying to calm your grandfather down." Mrs. H giggled she imagined what her father would look like if he saw them together. "Well what is done is done."

"So um your not mad?" Inuyasha asked looking up.

"No i'm still mad but, not that much. I probably wouldn't mind if I didn't walk in on you guys."

"Where is gramps and Souta?" asked Kagome looking around.

"They fell asleep in the car. It is really hard trying to wake..." Just then Souta walked in and tackled Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! Why are you here? Are you hurt? Is sis hurt? Are you ok? I sis ok? I..." Inuyasha put his hand over Souta's mouth.

"When I remove my hand you will be **very** quite." inuyasha removed his hand and Souta was quite.

Souta looked at his sister. "Umm sis why are you in Inuyasha's clothes? And why is your hair like that?" Souta asked tilting his head.

Kagome's eye twitched "Um see me and Inuyasha are back to get me some clothes, because I got into a fight with a demon and he ruined my clothes, so I put on Inuyasha's. My hair is messy because the battle was exhausting." Inuyasha smirked.

"Oh ok well i'm going back to bed now." Souta said with a yawn and began to the stairs.

"Well when are you two going back?" Mrs. H asked.

"What time is it?" Inuyasha asked looking around for a clock.

"It is 7:00 am. We should pack then go back. They are probably worried." Kagome said going to the stairs.

"Ok i'll be up in a minute Kags." Inuyasha said.

Kagome climbed the stairs to her room and heard a snore coming from Souta's room. _He's out. _Kagome thought to herself.

Kagome walked into her room and saw how trashed it was. She let out a groan and began to clean it up. When she was done she walked over to her dresser and picked out an outfit. A white tank top with black jean pants. After she was dressed she began to pack. Suddenly a pair of arms came and grabbed her by her waist.

"A fight with a demon? He ruined your clothes? It was exhausting?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk. "Those are true." Inuyasha said and began to kiss Kagome's neck.

"Inuyasha stop." Kagome said really not wanting him to.

"I don't think you want me to." Inuyasha could smell the arousal coming from here.

"Mom and Souta are in the house." Kagome said while turning around. "We need to get back anyway."

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by the waist and pulled her as close as possible then kissed her. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck while Inuyasha licked the bottom of her lip. Kagome opened her mouth for him.

Mrs. H came up stairs as they were doing this. "Ok you two. Don't you think you had enough of one another?"

Kagome and Inuyasha pulled away from each other, Kagome blushing a little, and Inuyasha scratching the back of his head.

"Well we should get going." Kagome said looking at her mom. "Love ya, tell Souta and Gramps when they wake up i love em' and i'll see them later."

Kagome kissed her mother on the cheek and walked out of her room and down the stairs. Inuyasha turned and got his under kimono and upper kimono, he headed towards the window but was interrupted before he got to jump out.

"Take care of my little girl. Ok Inuyasha." Mrs. H said with tears in her eyes. She knew that Kagome wasn't her little girl anymore, she was growing into a young lady.

Inuyasha dropped the yellow bag and walked over to Mrs. H and hugged her lightly, Mrs. H hugged him back. Inuyasha broke the hug and looked at Mrs. H.

"I will," inuyasha began.

"Come on Inuyasha!" Kagome called from outside.

"I promise to take care of her, as long as i'm around, she will be safe."

Inuyasha turned and picked the yellow bag and walked to the window again and jumped out. Before he jumped he heard her whisper_ I know, I know you'll take care of **our** girl._

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome.

"What took you so long?"

"Me and your mom had a little talk."

"Ok, come on they are probably worried about us." Kagome said walking towards the well house inuyasha following.

When they came in they kissed and held hands as they jumped in the well back to the past.

* * *

Ok I know i'm a bitch I didn't update in forever. Anyways this IS NOT the end of the story. We still have to tell Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kaede. Anyways PLEASE R&R. 


	12. Kagome spills

Yay last chappie, yet so sad. --'. I hope you enjoy!

Chappie 11- Kagome spills

disclaimer: i don't own inuyasha you meanies!

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha arrived at the bottom of the Bone Eaters Well. Inuyasha turned around to face Kagome and kissed her softly on the lips before grabbing her by the waist and jumping out of the well. Inuyasha let go of Kagome's waist and smiled.

"Love you Inuyasha." Kagome whispered.

"Love you too. Always will." Inuyasha replied with a smile.

Kagome hugged Inuyasha and began to walk towards the village.

_I don't wanna go back yet. I want Kagome to myself one more time...but she's worried about them...ahe wants to see them and I don't wanna see her mad._

"Inuyasha you coming or are you going to daydream about me all day?" Kagome called from the edge of the forest.

Inuyasha chuckled. "You wish."

Inuyasha ran up to Kagome and picked her up and ran to the village. Inuyasha put Kagome down when they came to the village. Shippo saw them and ran over to Kagome.

"KAGOME!" He shouted in joy. "I missed you.'

"It was only 1 night." kagome said hugging the fox demon.

"I know. Come one Sango is worried and Miroku made a bet."

"Really?" Inuyasha said then stormed into Kaede's hut.

Kagome and Shippo heard Miroku cry out in pain.

"Come on." Kagome said walking over to the hut.

Kagome walked in and saw Miroku with both his eyes black.

"Inuyasha that wasn't nice." Kagome said looking at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha groaned then sat on the floor next to Sango.

"What took you guys so long?" Sango asked.

"We went back to my era." Kagome answered.

"Oh okay. what did you guys do?"

"Nothing why would we do anything?" Kagome asked.

"I was just asking." Sango said

"I win the bet!" Miroku yelled.

Inuyasha knocked him out and Kagome glared at him.

"Um I have to tell you guys something." Kagome said looking at the ground.

"What?" Sango asked worriedly.

"Um Shippo go outside and play." Kagome said.

Shippo rolled his eyes. "I can never listen to anything." Hw whined as he left the hut.

"Umm..."

Miroku woke up and sat up rubbing his head.

"You see, I need to tell you something about my father, Inuyasha already knows." Kagome breathed. "When I was 13 I got into a fight with my dad because he wouldn't let me go to a party with a couple of friends. I yelled at him and said I hated him." Tears formed in her eyes. "I yelled at him and my mom, I was blinded by rage and I wished he was dead." Tears fell from her face. "2 hours later, a police came to my house and told me his car was hit head on. He died. It was my fault."

Sango had tears in her eyes and Miroku was staring in disbelief.

"I'm sorry Kagome." Sango whispered.

Inuyasha walked over to her and held her. Sango and Miroku looked at him as if was on crack.

"Oh...there is something else I have to tell you." Kagome smiled. "Me and Inu are an item, we are going out and he marked me last night." She said showing the mark.

Sango smiled and Miroku smirked.

"I WON THE BET!" He yelled.

Kagome laughed and Inuyasha and Sango rolled their eyes.

"So is everything okay?" Sango asked.

"Yeah." Inuyasha said kissing Kagome's cheek.

"Yeah a just one thing. Kagome don't ever wish me dead." They all laughed. Miroku stopped. "No seriously."

* * *

And that was the end. YAY! 


End file.
